Child Of Yin And Yang
by RTNK
Summary: Orochimaru made a clone made of dna of four shinobi. will he succeed in his work or will it blow in his face and doom us alll oc, no pairing for now, no bashing , no op , may have kekkai genkai
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

*_One year after the 4th great shinobi war_*

*_unknown hideout_*

The sound of walking can be heard. Someone is walking along the dark corridor of the unknown hideout. The walking person suddenly stopped in front of a door, the light from the ceiling reveals the person who was in front of the door. A long pale face with black hair in a ponytail but the most noticeable feature in his face was he's yellow serpentine Eyes and his insane grin.

**Orochimaru**

Orochimaru in his full glory stepped into the room or shall we say _enormous_ room. The sight the greeted him made him grin more insanely if it's anymore possible.

There at the center of the room lay a single huge glass tube filled with grayish-green water. But that ain't what made him excitedly insane, it's what inside in that tube made him eccentric.

There lies a boy no older than 4 year old in that tube in a comatose state. What made this boy so special you may think.

Orochimaru closed the distance between them in a instant and appear before the tube with fond expression like a mother who watches her child. He stares at the boy for five minutes straight and whispered to himself "My boy, you will be the greatest of them all,even **them**"

He then turned around and went back to the door. As he was about to exit the room he slightly turned back his head and whispered "sweet dreams **_kurai_** kun".

Back to the tube at the base of it lay a sign which reads

CLONE ALPHA

CODE NAME: KURAI

DNA DONAR: NARUTO UZUMAKI

SASUKE UCHIHA

SAKURA HARUNO

OROCHIMARU


	2. chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd**

_4 years after the war_

**_Orochimaru hideout_**

Deep under the ground in the hideout the snake sannin was sitting in a chair looking through some of his research papers. The room he was in was rather clean and organized. As he reads through the papers he mumbled to himself "hmm…..the second batch look promising, i hope they can utilize that power…"

Suddenly the door to his room opened and came inside a person. The person then went behind the snake sannin and stood still.

Orochimaru without moving his eyes from the papers greeted the person behind him "ah..Mitsuki you came earlier than i expected. So how's it?"

With a slight frown the person replied "tck…. My name is Log not Mitsuki". Then the person 'Log' crossed his arms and stared back to the back of sannin's head.

Log is a synthetic human created by Orochimaru. He was created as a synthetic human by Orochimaru, being cultivated from an embryo and given the name Mitsuki, however he calls himself Log

Log is a tall individual with dull-blue, shoulder-length hair, and golden eyes. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

Orochimaru finally turned his head to look at the person. His eyes were filled with mirth. He looked in Log's eyes. He chuckled and said "Ah, forgive me Log, i think my old age is catching up to me, so my memory is a little foggy you Know" he then chuckled more to his own joke as he maintain his eyes contact with Log.

Log found this unamused as he stared back. "Aww.. why so serious can't you appreciate a good joke" snake asked. He then turned serious" So whats the status?".

Log seeing his serious expression stood a little straight and replied "no response he's still in comatose state"

Snake sannin release a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. " He's taking more time to stabilize than i expected", he then turned back to the paper and started to wonder about his project. " Keep me updated " he dismissal Log.

Log didn't move from there,he keeps staring at sannin's head and asked a question that was in his mind for while "it's been 4 years since you started this project and it hadn't give any response or feedback to us in 4 years, don't you think this project failed?"

Snake sannin then turned fully to Log and replied confidentially "no it's far from failure it's only taking time to stabilize itself".

But log didn't back down " then why he's he taking so much time? , when you created me i didn't take this much time "

"Aww… is someone jealous that i took special interest in someone" Orochimaru teased.

Log scoffed softly

Orochimaru then continued " he's taking time because he's special, then when he awake he would be the greatest of all".

Log now scoffed loudly "then please enlighten me why's he so special"

Orochimaru then laughed softly "Oo he's special alright infact he's more than special after all he has the DNA of 2 most powerful shinobi in the world right now"

Log then looked confused for a few moments then it clicked in his mind, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke uchiha.…"

" Yes, he has the DNA of Uzumaki brat and my student" Orochimaru stated proudly.

"But you told me long ago that he contains DNA of four shinobi…"

"Your right, he does contain DNA of four shinobi, two of them you mentioned now. You see at the end of fouth great shinobi war, i realized that there are more of them alive out there in space_"

" 'them'? ,Whose 'them'? And what do you mean by in space?" Log interrupted.

"I would've told if someone didn't interrupt me when I'm talking" the snake said with a mock glare.

Log rolled his eyes " just cut the dramatic and tell me already you old geezer" he said with small smirk which he knew it would irritate the snake sannin.

Orochimaru got his eyebrow twitch at his cheeky remark but he continues non the less " as i was saying, the true climax of the fourth shinobi war is only known by the kages and the higher-ups of the five nation"

"Then how do you know it?" Log interrupted again

Orochimaru again got his eyebrow twitch twice, " you forgot who you're talking to my boy i can get any information i want". Log merely nodded.

The sannin continued "at the end of the war a being of incredible power appeared ,she was so powerful her mere presence tremble the earth. She was Kaguya ōtsutsuki , the rabbit goddess. And i believe that more of her kin are out there in space. So if they come back we have to be prepared."

The sannin then turned his head to a near wall and stares at it as if he was staring at someone and continued " After i get to know how Naruto and Sasuke fought back Kaguya i gotta an idea. That was to create a synthetic human that can use senjutsu"

" Me" Log stated

"Yes you, unfortunately you couldn't use senjutsu dude to your body which is my fault actually, that is why I'm planning to create Mitsuki generating two"

" Wait your planning to create second generating of me?" Log asked surprised

"Yes, ok where was i hmm…..ah…then after i got more information about the fight i gotta a second idea which was to create a human with powerful DNA which would make him more powerful and superior to Mitsuki clone"

Log become slightly offended by the superior part but didn't show it his face,he only nodded.

"Initially i thought i would make him with Naruto and Sasuke DNA but latter when i was a little drunk i took this project as a challenge. I knew i could make a human with both their DNA but where's the fun in that, so i thought why not add 2 more DNA to the mix cause you Know it would make this project more hard. So with that in my mind i created him" Orochimaru stated.

" But the remaining 2 DNA, who does it belong?" Log asked little curiosity. It was getting little interesting.

"Ohh….. Don't you like to know" the sannin grinned.

Log groaned "come on old man don't hang me up like that"

Orochimaru sigh again "fine, the third DNA belong to Sakura Haruno"

" You mean Tsunade's apprentice"

"Yes the same one"

"And who's the fourth person?"

Orochimaru giggle a little then said "Why it's me of course"

Log stood there stunned not believing what he just heard. " You serious right now?"

"Of course I'm serious ,why you think my DNA is bad or something?" Orochimaru asked with a little KI ( Killing intent )

Log started to sweat a little he immediately said " no..no of course not, that's not i meant"

The sannin giggles again "oh relax I'm just kidding"

Log released his breath that he subconsciously held. "So ah.. why did you choose them of all people , i mean i know those three are powerful but why not someone else like kages DNA or Madara's or Hashirama's DNA"

"Ahh.. that's a good question, you see at that time getting the kages DNA is not that easy. We just won the war and if i want i could get their DNA but if someone figures out what i did then the shinobi union would at my ass, so i didn't take the risk. And for Madara and Hashirama, even though i like to get their DNA it would send out the wrong message. In the war Kabuto had used 'EDO TENSAI' (Impure world resurrection) to bring the undead ,so if i collect their DNA and someone figured that out they would think I'm planning to resurrect them again so….that was a no go. So the only option i got was to collect the DNA of team 7. I admit it was little difficult to collect both Sasuke and Naruto's DNA but i manage to get them." Orochimaru explained.

The snake sannin then stand up from his seat and started to pace around the room. Then he continued "As for why i use their DNA, it's rather simple. As you know that Naruto is from Uzumaki clan, it's from that simple reason i choose his DNA and of course he's a jinchuriki but that's just a bonus. From the Uzumaki DNA , Clone Alpha would get strong vitality or life force as such, he will have very long lifespans and likewise age slower,This also enables him to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time, he will also have the ability to quickly heal himself. He will also get large chakra pool. Some members of Uzumaki clan like Naruto's mother Kushina and to a lesser extent Karin possessed a unique form of chakra with special properties which made them especially well-suited to become jinchūriki as well as produce adamantine chains made from their own chakra, so he may able to produce adamantine chain from his chakra,in addition to their life-forces, the Uzumaki were most famed for their fūinjutsu. Fūinjutsu is thier blood so i wil make him an seal master just like me.

From Sasuke's DNA he would get the famous doūjutsu, The Sharingan.The Uchiha were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the fire nature transformation,so he would get some of that traits. Then the last but not the least The Mangekyō sharingan which i would help him get it from early on.

From Sakura's DNA…..well there's no special ability or anything from her but she does have excellent chakra controll so it's likely it would pass into him. With him having large and potent chakra due to Uzumaki-Uchiha DNA it would be quite difficult for him to control that so much chakra, so from Sakura it's my hope he would get her excellent chakra controll.

Last but not least me, i hope he will become genius just like me and he may have some of my physical traits. But what excited me is that some years ago I've add some of Jugo's DNA into myself. As you know Jugo can use senjutsu chakra constantly and can use sage transformation, I've extracted some enzymes and DNA from him and perfected it and then injected into myself. It had given me slightly a boost in physical power and chakra also. So my DNA mixed with Juga's DNA is in him ,so I'm excited to see what changes will happen to him.

But with all this DNA and power make him go unstable so the body is taking its to stabilize itself. I'm so excited to see him awake. And i believe he will awake it's just that it would take time. I don't know how much more we'll have to wait but result is worth waiting." Orochimaru concluded.

Log stood amazed by facts that was presented to him. He is now more excited in this project. Like sannin said he can't wait to see him awake.

"I hope he awake soon" Log said

"I hope it also my son" . Then the snake sannin returned back to work. Log also went back to do whatever he does.

As they continued their work ,4 blocks below from the Orochimaru's work room lies the room were Clone Alpha is stationed.

The boy inside who still in look like a 4 year old boy look peaceful as he float in it without a care. Then suddenly his fingers from his right hand twtiched.


End file.
